A memory subsystem can be a storage system, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), and can include one or more memory components that store data. The memory components can be, for example, non-volatile memory components and volatile memory components. In general, a host system can utilize a memory subsystem to store data at the memory components and to retrieve data from the memory components. To reduce latency associated with read or write operations to the underlying media backing the storage system, a memory subsystem can include a cache memory that is smaller and faster than the underlying media to improve the performance of the memory subsystem.